Fundo do poço
by The Ripper's
Summary: Naruto e Sasuke viram um casal de retardados e viciados em sexo. Não basta? Pois é, eles se casam. - RIPAGEM.
1. Chapter 1

**Fundo do poço**

**Título original: Corredor.**

**Ripadores: Neste capítulo, Itachi e Orochi.**

Corredor

**N/A: **Naruto não me pertence blá blá blá. **(Orochi: Às vezes a mãe natureza é sábia.)**

Esta fic contém yaoi/lemon (pegação entre meninos) **(Orochi: Você quis dizer sexo, não?)** se você não gosta, vai ver outras coisas, deixe quem gosta em paz. **(Orochi: Pode crer, eu até gostaria, mas trabalho nos Ripper's.) (Itachi: +1. Meu salário realmente não vale a minha decadência mental.)**

**N/A: **Oi!Eu sou Jyan, um novo autor :D **(Orochi: Oi! Eu sou titia Orochi, a dama que irá te ripar!) **Essa é a minha primeira fic, **(Itachi: Primeira e última, não? Espero!) (Orochi: Não é desculpa. Reescreve ou contrate uma beta pra ver se essa cria do Belzebu tem salvação.)** que andou passando por reformas e opiniões até chegar onde está. **(Orochi: Quem foi o ser que avaliou essa fic? Pedrada nele!) (Itachi: Alguém tão analfabeto e sem noção quanto o autor, eu presumo.)**

Lá estavam eles. Cansados do dia exaustivo que acabaram de ter com missões e mais missões**. (Orochi: Tá! Engana-me que eu gosto! Devem ter tido uma caliente noite de sexo e botam a culpa nas missões.)** Sasuke, completamente esgotado chega em casa.**(Itachi: Imagino. O salto de 15 centímetros então deve estar matando. E a calcinha fio-dental? Deve estar todo assado.)** Não parou de pensar um minuto sequer no seu loiro. Naruto, chega em casa relaxado, como se nada tivesse acontecido e como se sua vida fosse muito fácil. **(Orochi: Não é? Tem razão. Rodar bolsinha pelas ruas de Konoha não deve ser nada fácil.) **Pensava no moreno, de tal jeito que o fazia acreditar que só existia ele no mundo e que ele era aquele com o qual queria passar o resto de seus dias. Sasuke, contudo só conseguia refletir na situação atual do casal que formava: tudo que tinham era sexo, dinheiro e noites vagas com as quais se divertiam.** (Orochi: PQP! Eu queria uma vida assim. Eles têm e ainda reclamam!)** **(Itachi: E eu aqui, ripando fanfics trashs. Se Deus existe, tirou a década pra me sacanear.) **Ele não imaginava trocar uma experiência amorosa com aquele garoto idiota e meio burrinho as vezes, pois era apenas assim que o imaginava. Naruto pelo contrário só queria o amor mútuo entre eles. Não queria só sexo por sexo. **(Itachi: Já sabemos quem a mulher daqui.) **Queria sexo **e** amor. **(Orochi: Que amor o que! O negócio é sexo até morrer de exaustão!) **Andavam pelos corredores de suas casas, pensando **(Orochi: "... Na bunda do outro, que posições usariam...")** um no outro, e no próximo encontro que poderiam ter. Seria ótimo apenas viverem juntos, unidos pelo amor e não pelo sexo e diversão ao modo que Sasuke queria. Isso seria devastador para o loiro. **(Orochi: Se algum gostoso me convidasse pra uma vida inteira de sexo sem compromisso eu aceitaria sem pensar. Este loiro demente tem um deus-grego perto dele e quer algo a mais.) (Itachi olha para Orochi com um sorriso safado.)**  
Dia seguinte. Lá estavam os dois prontos pra mais um dia de missões:  
- Bom dia – disse **(Itachi: Ponto final e a letra maiúscula te mandaram um beijo, Jyan.) **Naruto com um tom de voz sonolento. Sasuke ficara em completo silêncio. Olharam-se por um curto tempo, e quando menos esperava o loiro sentiu os lábios do moreno num beijo tão intenso e íntimo quanto o próprio sexo entre eles. **(Orochi: *Imagina Naruto beijando Sasuke: -Ahh... Isso! Vai...*)**

- Bom dia **(Orochi: *Vai rezar para um deus hindu e pedir-lhe um ponto final.*)** – retrucou Sasuke.

- Sasuke, eu estive pensando sobre nós dois. Não dá mais pra viver só com sexo e mais sexo. **(Orochi: Claro que dá! Como você acha que prostitutas vivem? Achando árvores de dinheiro?) (Itachi: Claro de dá! [2] Como você acha que atores pornôs vivem? Cavando minérios na África?)**

- O que você quer então?Se casar comigo?**(Orochi: "- Claro que sim! E ter três filhos, uma casa com lareira e um labrador cor de chocolate!")** – O loiro voou em seus pensamentos, e imaginou a cena do seu casamento, Kakashi e Tsunade como padrinhos **(Orochi: "... Pakkun trazendo as alianças em uma almofadinha, Konohamaru como pajem e Sakura como dama de honra...") (Itachi: Pronto, tudo o que eu precisava. Uma imagem de um casamento de dois lesados. *Vai tomar soda cáustica com coca-cola.*) **e toda a vila presente para marcar uma data tão especial na lembrança dele.

- E se eu disser que sim, qual seria sua resposta? **(Orochi: "- Seria não. Nem a pau. Nunca.") (Itachi: "Mas é NUNCA, benzinho. Nem se a gente compartilhasse aquele vibrador cor de gelatina de morango.")**

- Minha resposta seria...

- Hã?Hã? – o loiro mal se continha nos pés ele queria ouvir a tão sonhada resposta, embora achasse meio improvável um 'sim'.**(Orochi: Então pra que perguntou? Aposto que foi pra dar uma pose de emo e chorar até desidratar.) (Itachi: Pra fazer eu perder meu tempo. E meus neurônios.)**

- ...**NÃO!**

- Por que? – agora **(Itachi: Acento circunflexo e letra maiúscula te mandam tomar no cu, Jyan.) **ele estava imerso na depressão, meio que um estado de choque pela resposta tão cruel de Sasuke. **(Itachi: Essa é a hora que ele corta os pulsos?)** **(Orochi: Quem dera, Itachi. Quem dera.)**

- Por que quem vai lhe pedir em casamento...**sou eu. (Orochi: Legal. Agora a história vai virar a de um casal de retardados convivendo com os problemas familiares.) (Itachi: Ô, Orochi, não se esquece do labrador cor de chocolate.)**

**- O que?Só pode estar brincando comigo. Repete por favor. (Itachi: "Eu quero que você tome no cu! Entendeu agora?")**

**- Uzumaki Naruto, aceita casar comigo? – **o loiro ficou completamente enlouquecido.

- SIM SIM SIM SIM SIM ACEITO! – enquanto dava pulos e abraçava o seu agora noivo.

- Pirralho besta. **Eu te amo e nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso **– essas eram as únicas palavras que Naruto precisava ouvir.**(Orochi: É agora que a Xuxa entra, abraça todo mundo e começa a cantar?) ** Agarrou o moreno pela cintura e o presenteou com um demorado e intenso beijo.** (Orochi: Logo depois foram para o quarto e fizeram sexo até o entardecer.) (Itachi: Sexo trash. 5, 4, 3...)**

- Um pouco de diversão não faz mal a ninguém certo?

- Hmmm safado... acho que não, mas ainda são 8 da manhã.

- E...?

- E que a gente acordou agora.

- E...?

- E que eu to cansado.** (Orochi: Tradução: Ele perdeu o tesão em você, querida.)**

- E...?

- Aff você é chatinho hein? **(Orochi: Não disse? Homens NUNCA cansam para o sexo.) (Itachi: "Ai amor, vamos fazer sexo?" "Não, obrigada. Suas celulites me brocharam") **– Sasuke pegou o loiro, o pôs no ombro e saiu em disparada na direção da casa deles. Chegando em casa, correu pro quarto e jogou Naruto em cima da cama:

- Nossa você é rápido hein?

- Imagine...você que tava pedindo isso.**(Orochi: Já chega. Eu estava ignorando até agora, mas não dá.* Gritando a plenos pulmões:* DEPOIS DAS RETICÊNCIAS VEM UM ESPAÇO E LETRA MAIÚSCULA, SEU PSEUDOAUTOR! *Respira fundo* Okay, agora estou de alma lavada.)**

- E quem disse que eu estou reclamando?

Ficaram de joelhos na cama e começaram a se beijar, o quarto estava um pouco escuro**, (Orochi: Ai que chato... Escuro? Aposto que eles nem sabiam onde estavam pegando ou colocando suas bocas.) (Itachi: Método braile é o que há!) **apenas a luz do sol invadia por frestas nas janelas. Eles se beijavam apaixonadamente, e cada beijo era como se fosse o último. **(Orochi: E será o último. *Vai pegar sua faca de estimação, num súbito de loucura.*) (Itachi tenta segurar Orochi.) **Começaram a inclinar seus corpos e ficarem cada vez mais juntos** (Orochi: "... Unindo seus corpos em um só..." Meu, vá tomar onde o sol não bate! Que clichê!)**, Sasuke começara a tirar a roupa de Naruto, que agora já estava sem camisa, e Naruto fizera o mesmo. O loiro enrolou suas pernas no moreno, de modo que podiam sentir o volume dos seus membros, podiam sentir até a pulsação que emanava deles. **(Orochi: Membros pulsam? Ou melhor, membros EMANAM pulsações?)** **(Itachi: Ora, Orochi. Se vimos pernas mutantes que babam em outras fics, porque não um pênis que "emane" pulsações?) **Olharam-se do mesmo jeito que tinham feito há poucos instantes, e começaram a tirar as calças, até ficarem apenas de cueca. Sasuke ficava cada vez mais excitado de ver aquele corpo bronzeado e seminu e Naruto podia ver com perfeição as formas rígidas e um pouco curvilíneas **(Itachi: Que bizarro, Jesus. Imagine um homem com curvas? *Vai vomitar.*)**de seu amado, aquele corpo forte que tanto o seduzia, seria dele pra sempre. A cada olhar nos olhos **(Orochi: E o olhar iria ser mais pra onde? No cu?) **de seu parceiro, Naruto se sentia cada vez mais atraído e mais apaixonada **(Orochi: **_**Apaixonada? **_**ZENTE, NARUTO VIROU MENINA!) **por seu homem, tirou a sua cueca, deixando que a língua de Sasuke o explorasse por completo. Começou a lambê-lo e dar chupões por toda a extensão **(Orochi: Comofas por toda a extensão de um corpo?) **de seu corpo, especialmente na nuca e na virilha onde o loiro ficava completamente louco de excitação.

- Você...me deixa louco...Sasuke...**(Orochi: Você me deixa louco? Ahuahuahua! Que piegas!) (Itachi: Não é? Eu estou completamente insano.)**

- Eu sei.

E continuava a lambê-lo e chupá-lo. Até que abocanhou seu membro, lambia e dava mordiscadas na ponta e fazia o loiro gemer de tesão. **(Orochi: Gemendo estou EU de dor ao ler esta fic.)**

- Naruto, eu sou seu e você é meu – e tirou sua cueca. **(Orochi: Eu vou fingir que não li. Eu sou seu e você é meu? *vomita até o jantar de ontem*)**

- Sempre estaremos juntos... – começou a lambê-lo da mesma forma e chupar seu membro por toda a extensão fazendo-o urrar de tesão.

- Deite-se – ordenou o loiro.**(Orochi: Ui! A beeba é autoritária!)** Mordeu a bunda do moreno com tamanha força que o fez gritar de prazer,**(Orochi: Seu conceito de prazer é ter a bunda mordida por um canibal delinqüente e retardado? Deus me livre! O.O)** e a lambia, até que decidiu explorar mais a fundo, primeiro lubrificou um pouco aquela entrada rósea e um pouco pálida, e colocou um dedo, fazendo estocadas leves e um pouco rápidas. Ofereceu a outra mão ao moreno:

- Chupe-os.

- Sim, eu sou seu, faça o que quiser de mim. **(Orochi: "Abra minhas pernas, me lamba que nem pirulito, me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa") (Itachi: Ai, que gente sem amor próprio. Vai logo abrindo as pernas, a boca e por aí vai...)**

Colocou um segundo dedo, e mais um e o moreno começara a gemer de novo, do jeito de Naruto gostava de ouvir.

- Me penetre...agora...aaahhh...**(Orochi: Será mesmo que na vida real tem que PEDIR?)**

Preparou-se e penetrou o moreno levemente, para não machucá-lo,** (Orochi: Vocês já transaram que nem duas feras no cio e ainda tem "cuidado"?)** **(Itachi: Owtii... Temos virgenzinhas inocentes aqui.) **e aos poucos aumentava a velocidade.

- Sim...sim...oh Naruto continue, meu...ah...loiro! **(Orochi: Meu loiro? Sairia mais produtivo chamar de "minha raposinha".)**

Naruto sentia muito prazer a cada estocada que dava no moreno, e o moreno se sentia muito satisfeito. Puxou os cabelos de Sasuke deixando este ir cada vez mais de encontro ao seu corpo. E chegou ao seu ponto máximo dentro do outro, Sasuke por sua vez, também chegou ao seu ponto:** (Orochi: O orgasmo tem tantos nomes: Auge, clímax, êxtase... Pra que tanto ponto?)**

- Naruto...eu te amo...muito. Quero você comigo pra sempre.

- Eu também te amo...gatinho assustado.**(Orochi: Será que essa lista de apelidos bizarros vai acabar?) (Itachi: Sei lá, Orochi. Mas que meus neurônios estão acabando, estão.)**

Sasuke estava exausto e Naruto também, deitaram-se naquela ensolarada manhã e foram dormir um pouco. Naruto, olhava **(Orochi: Por que essa vírgula está ai? Pior que o Word corrige... Mas que se dane, né?)** para o seu noivo e acariciava seu rosto de maneira delicada, ele realmente o amava e queria ser só dele: **(Itachi: Aposto que nos próximos capítulos Naruto trairá Sasuke.) (Orochi: Apostado, Itachi.)**

- Sasuke, eu te amo – e deu um último beijo no seu homem.

**N/A: **Wee! Digam se gostaram, mandem reviews,**(Orochi: SE MATA. Vai a dica.)** ah sei lá, só sei que o segundo capítulo tá pronto **(Orochi: Nããããão!) (Itachi: Oh noooooooo!) **e ta beem engraçadinho mimimi. Digam se devo continuar ou não ;D **(Orochi: Quer uma opinião? Não. Não continue. Pelo bem da humanidade.) (Itachi: Perdi meia hora do meu precioso tempo... Preferiria estar de cabeça para baixo, assistindo horário político durante horas, do que ler esta joça!) **

**(Orochimaru arrasta Itachi pro seu quarto novamente. Os dois estão presos há dois dias. The Ripper's sinceramente não sabe se seus membros estão em condições mentais para continuar a ripar essa fic) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fundo do poço**

**Riparam este capítulo: Orochi e Itachi, novamente. Near se dopou e ficou por alguns dias no hospital. Ainda está sob vigilância.**

2° capítulo **(Orochi: Vamos tentar ver se isso melhorou, embora a probabilidade seja igual a de ver uma vaca voar.) (Itachi: E os cortes no meu pulso foram em vão? Pedi pra não continuar.)**

Porta **(Orochi: Okay, mas que merda de títulos é esses? Acho que o próximo capítulo vai ser "Janela".)**

N/A: Hehe, nem quis saber de tempo de espera, provavelmente isso não vai durar uma semana. As coisas estão começando a ficar interessantes por aqui mimimi, **(Orochi: O que significa mimimi? Uma tentativa frustrada de imitar o Fudêncio?)** leiam e descubram.

{} = pensamento

( ) = pensamento observador

(itálico) = rubrica

- Aaaah Sasuke, por que não? **(Orochi: Alguém mais pensou que já começava com uma cena de lemom ou só eu tenho cabeça poluída por aqui?) (Itachi: Tem coisas que a gente faz e não quer... Tipo, eu ler esta joça é uma...)**

- Não eu já disse e ponto.

- Por que?

- Por que não dobe. **(Orochi: Por que não... A melhor das respostas, cara. Além de ortograficamente errada, é claro.) (Itachi: PARE de colocar palavras em japonês quando você não sabe nem sua língua nativa, Jyan.)**

Naruto já conseguiu o que queria: casar. **(Orochi: Okay, quem foi o ser acéfalo que transformou o Naruto em uma moçoila retardada e sonhadora?) (Itachi: E o planejamento dos filhos, já** **tem?) (Orochi: Não dá idéia, não dá idéia...) **O casamento deles foi uma festa enorme, do jeito que Naruto tinha imaginado no dia do pedido: Kakashi e Tsunade como seus padrinhos de casamento e a maior parte da vila estava presente, exceto os ninjas enviados pra missões. **(Orochi: Então mais da metade da vila não estava lá. Nem todo mundo é desocupado que nem você, Naruto.) (Itachi: Só porque é vagabundo acha que todo mundo também é?)** A vida de casado estava ótima até que veio um certo toque feminino na vida do casal: **(Orochi: EU sou feminino. Isso é gay.)**

*FLASHBACK*

- Naruto Uzumaki, aceita Sasuke Uchiha como seu legítimo esposo? **(Orochi: Acho meio idiota essa pergunta. Depois de ter gastado tanto dinheiro na cerimônia, alguém teria coragem de dizer "não"?)**

- Sim {*-* wee}

- Sasuke Uchiha, aceita Naruto Uzumaki como seu legítimo esposo?

- Sim (_meio indiferente)_

- Então vos declaro... er... Esposo e esposo! {?}** (Orochi: Eu perdôo essa tentativa miserável de tentar fazer comédia. Em uma hora dessas nem eu saberia o que dizer.) (Itachi: Minha dúvida seria dizer que é o seme, quem é o uke dessa joça.****)**

- Woohooo **(Orochi: What the hell is THIS?) ****(Itachi: QUÍSSO?)**

- Então podem se beijar... **(Orochi: Oh autor, o certo é "pode beijar a noiva", se bem que não se sabe o que da relação. No sexo, Naruto comanda. Fora da cama ele se torna uma grávida de tão emotivo.) **(LOL o anfitrião quase não se conteve)

Naruto agarrou Sasuke de um jeito como se a última vez que estivessem se vendo, relativamente era, como solteiros. **(Itachi: SE fosse a última vez, eu não precisaria estar ripando esse vômito que alguns ousam chamar de fanfic, porra! *Stress*)**

- Vamos pra casa... Amorzinho** (Orochi: Oh, shit...) (Itachi: "Amorzinho"? Eu pediria divórcio!)**

- Amorzinho? – Sasuke se segurou pra não dar um tapa na cara de Naruto** (Orochi: Casados a um minuto e já vejo violência doméstica. Protege, Jisuis!)**– Só por que somos casados não significa que você pode me chamar desses nomes ridículos...hunf.** (Orochi: Meu, sei lá, mas concordo.) ( Itachi: Idem.)**

- Ok ok hehe... (_cara de tristeza misturada com frustração)_

- Então vamos.

A primeira noite deles, não foi tal decepção como se esperaria de recém-casados, **(Orochi: Amiga, aprende. No começo, tudo é lindo. A merda vem depois.) (Itachi: Daqui a pouco vem a toalha molhada em cima da cama, a privada aberta, a violência doméstica...)**eles beberam um pouco, conversaram sobre tudo o que tinha pra falar no momento, mas nenhum dos dois queria sexo, sequer citaram essa palavra (talvez nem tivessem pensado nela). **(Orochi: Ahaaaam. E eu sou um cruzamento da Vera Verão com a Mara Maravilha.)** **(Itachi: Não reclama, Orochi. Menos um sexo trash pra gente ripar! \o/) **Dia seguinte, foram até a Tsunade pra falar com ela sobre as férias:

- Bom dia vovó Tsunade! – disse Naruto com as mãos na nuca.

Tsunade lançou um olhar mortal pra ele: **(Itachi: Agora um tapa vinha a calhar...) (Orochi: Tsunade é bruta, Itachi. Um tapa o deixaria em coma por um seis meses.) (Itachi tenta falar com a Tsunade desesperadamente para acabar com essa fic.)**

- Se você me chamar de vovó mais uma vez, a sua segurança nesta vila não será garantida pra você moleque! **(Orochi: Hein? Eu perdi alguma coisa?) (Itachi: Hein? Eu perdi alguma coisa?² *Com sono*)**

- Bom dia – disse Sasuke

- Bom dia Uchiha – disse ela ainda meio alterada – O que vieram fazer aqui tão cedo? **(Orochi: "O par de pervertidos soltou uma risadinha de desdém e disseram, em uníssono: - Queremos férias, e longas.")**

- Er...bem

- Cale-se Naruto – **(Orochi: Ponto final! PONTO FINAL! *Surta*)** disse Sasuke** (Itachi: Letra maiúscula! LETRA MAIÚSCULA! *Surta²*)** – Eu resolvo isso.

- Ah ok... {não vai dar certo} **(Orochi: Se só isso nessa fic não desse certo, eu perdoava. Mas isso é a merda total.)**

- Tsunade-sama, depois de todos esses anos que passamos com missões e mais missões, a senhora poderia, por favor, nos dar uma singela folga de...um mês? **(Orochi: Pseudoninjas retardados e desocupados. É por isso que Konoha não vai pra frente.) **– uh oh, depois que ele concluiu a frase, uma veia pulou na testa de Tsunade**: (Itachi: Uma veia? O meu cérebro ta saindo pela boca com essa merda de fic!) (Orochi: *Imagina uma veia dançando dança espanhola.*)**

- UM MÊÊS?NÃO!

- Vovó Tsunaaade, por favor, estamos casados, precisamos de uma folga de vez em quando, pra conversar, passar horas livres e principalmente...**(Orochi: Sexo. Mooooooito sexo.) (Itachi: Sexo se faz em 15 min.) (Orochi: Um mês inteiro de puro sexo. Vão sair em estado catatônico do quarto.) (Itachi: Se não mortos. *Comemora*)**

- ...Fazer sexo. – disse Sasuke (_expressão risonha) _**(Orochi: Não, eles tentarão ter um filho.)**

- Sasuke!Respeite os mais velhos... **(Itachi: Velha tá a mãe! Tsunade tá com tudo em cima!) (Orochi: Com os peitos em cima da barriga, coma barriga em cima dos joelhos... Ta tudo óóótimo.) (Itachi tenta um homicídio.)**

- Hmmm...pois bem, Naruto, tenho uma missão Rank-S pra você!

- AAAAAHH!Não vovó Tsunade por favooor, **(Itachi: Cadê a necessidade desses múltiplos "ooo"?) (Orochi: Juro que li "múltiplos orgasmos". Ripagem não ta fazendo bem ao meu cérebro.) **eu prometo qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa, por favor, eu preciso passar um tempo com meu marido! **(Orochi: "Nós não estamos nem conseguindo cuidar de nossos filhos!")**

- Hmmm qualquer coisa? – ela pareceu interessada na proposta do rapaz. **(Orochi: Aceita até dar uns pega na Sakura e virar macho?) (Itachi: Acho que ele prefere ficar sem as férias...)**

- Sim qualquer coisa.

- Então primeiramente, você vai deixar de me chamar de vóvó Tsunade.** (Orochi: Aposto uma cobaia do meu laboratório que Jyan cabulou as aulas de acentuação.) (Itachi: "Vóvó"? Acho que era por isso que ela não gostava de ser "apelidada" assim... Sinceramente, PQP!)**

- Certo, mais alguma coisa?

- Segundo que você vai passar a trabalhar dobrado {é agora que eu o pego HAHA}** (Itachi: Esse comentário tosco aí foi de quem? Dá Tsunade ou um****Self Inserction infeliz?)**

- Mas... – ele fez uma cara de reprovação, mas lembrou que havia prometido – Certo.

- E terceiro, vou mandar alguém pra cuidar da casa de vocês. **(Itachi: Que tipo de trouxa se dispõe a cuidar de dois marmanjos? Seja quem for, é masoquista.) (Orochi: Aposto um garrafa de vodka que é a Sakura.) (Itachi: Apostado.)**

- O quê! – os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo.**(Orochi: "Não! Ai não poderemos mais transar em paz!") (Itachi: "Ai não! Acharam nossos vibradores!")**

- Já sei quem mandarei, entre, por favor.

No momento que a porta abriu, os dois ficaram de cara no chão:

- Bom dia Tsunade-sama.

- Bom dia... Sakura. **(Orochi: "Credo, tirem essa mocréia testuda daqui que só de olhar pra ela ta dando alergia." /GANHEI A APOSTA!) (Itachi: Porra, Mãe Diná!)**

- Sakura! – os dois queiram estar há quilômetros dali.

Sakura olhou pra eles como se dissesse "qual o problema meninos?". **(Orochi: Nenhum. Só são gays, querem transar e conseqüentemente, não querem ninguém por perto.)**

- Sakura, você vai cuidar da casa desses rapazes aqui. Em tempo integral. **(Itachi: Oh, shit...) (Orochi: Sinto PROFUNDA PENA da Sakura.) (Itachi: Imagine todas as cenas de lemom trash que ela vai ter que aturar...) (Orochi vai rezar pela alma da Sakura.)**

- Entendido Tsunade-sama!

- Então se essa questão está resolvida, vocês terão uma folga de duas semanas... **(Itachi: Duas semanas? Duas semanas de pura perversão? Socorro! *Itachi tem um breve ataque de pânico*)**

- Mas vovó Tsunade o combinado era um mês!

- Duas semanas estão de bom tamanho! **(Orochi: Bem feito. Isso que dá ser um ninfomaníaco.)**

Eles saíram da sala cabisbaixos. **(Itachi: Comoaçim, Bial? A sala era cabisbaixa? Tadinha...) (Orochi: Coitada, a sala ta triste de estar nessa fic... Compreendo.)**

*FIM DO FLASHBACK*

- Sasuke, eu sei que você nunca transou com meninas antes, isso tá escrito na tua testa. **(Orochi: Faz sentido. Metade da vila tava na tua cola, Sasuke. Em vez de pegar uma diferente todo dia, você veio foi parar na minha caverninha xD)**

- Ah é? Como você sabe?** (Itachi: "Intuição feminina, querido.")**

- Você é surdo ou o que? Tá escrito na tua testa! – gritou. **(Orochi: Lóóóóógico. Deve estar escrito: Sou gay e nunca afoguei o ganso com uma garota. Elas me dão alergia.)**

- Claro que está. Realmente.

- E então! Aceita a minha idéia de por a Sakura-chan hoje à noite! **(Orochi: Credo, que nojo. E eu na esperança de não ter lemom mais bizarrão...) (Itachi começa a chorar num surto de desespero.)**

- Não! – gritou.

- Ta certo... hunf. (_faz bico_)

De noite... **(Itachi: Oh no. ****Sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll.)**

- Sasukeee, vem aqui. – chamou o loiro com um leve tom de malícia.

- Já estou indo, só um minuto. – Ele subiu as escadas. Quando chegou no quarto, Naruto estava vestindo apenas uma cueca boxer, e tentando pôr umas caixas em cima do guarda-roupa, de costas deixando à mostra as formas arredondadas e perfeitas de sua bunda, um convite a apertá-la: **(Orochi: É assim que ele ACHA que seduz alguém? Aprende comigo, colega.* Orochi começa a girar em uma barra de pole dance.*) (Itachi acompanha colocando notas de cem reais na cueca de Orochi.)**

- Me ajuda a colocar essas caixas lá.

- Por onde você quer que eu te segure?

- Por onde você achar melhor baka! **(Orochi: "Preferencialmente, pelo [Censurado]")**– mal ele terminou a frase e Sasuke havia agarrado ele por trás **(Depois de ver essa frase, Itachi vai tomar seus tranqüilizantes.) **e levantado ele, suspendendo-o no ar só com os braços:

- Está bom dessa altura?

- Ainda não alcanço – disse o loiro em um tom malicioso. **(Orochi: Alguém me fala. Como falar uma frase dessas e ainda conseguir ser sexy?)**

- Então que tal colocar essas caixas debaixo da cama?

- Parece um bom acordo... – Sasuke o soltou e o agarrou no braço. Levou ele (e as caixas) até a cama. Jogou as caixas por ali mesmo e começaram a se beijar intensamente. **(Orochi: Claro. Pra quê se preocupar com caixas se podem transar como mamutes selvagens e raivosos?)** Naruto começou a tirar a camisa do moreno e a dar pequenas lambidas em seu pescoço, fazendo uma trilha **(Orochi: LOL, Super imaginei o Naruto vestido como o Indiana Jones caminhando por uma trilha! AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!) (Itachi: Acho melhor você parar de tomar seu Valium, Orochi. Mas que foi engraçado, foi.) **pelo abdômen dele, dando voltas no umbigo. Pôs a mão da borda da bermuda do moreno e tirou de uma vez só, **(Itachi: Traduz-se: Naruto RASGOU seu shorts como um bárbaro desmiolado.)** continuava a lamber o moreno e a brincar com seu mamilo.

- Naruto! Você é muito lento!

- Você é muito apressado. **(Itachi: Maoêê! EP marcando presença!)**

E continuou com o que estava fazendo. Desceu suas mãos até a cueca do parceiro e tirou.

- Calma aí, igualdade nisso – trocou de posição com o loiro e repetiu os mesmos movimentos com a língua e a mão. Quando acabou, tirou a cueca dele, ficando nus os dois – Agora sim estamos iguais. **(Orochi: Falando sério, amiga. Sua masculinidade JÁ ERA.)**

- E pra continuar igual o que você sugere?

- 69 – fez um olhar bem sacana. **(Orochi: Nossa, o Sasuke ta saindo uma bela d'uma biscate, hein?) (Itachi: Não tem coisa pior do que um autor que coloca suas frustrações nos personagens. Dá no que dá, tipo esse Sasuke meretriz aí.)**

- Hmmm olha o no que o pirralho recatado e anti-social se tornou...

- Eu? Anti-social? Hunf imagine. **(Orochi: Não. Sou eu quem é.)**

**N/A: **Nãããão Sasuke imagine, é só intriga da oposição (não resisti rs). **(Itachi: Cientificamente comprovado: Comentários do autor no meio das fanfics SÃO BROXANTES.) **

- Cala a boca. – Naruto de deitou, e por cima dele Sasuke, no sentido inverso. Começaram a chupar os membros mutuamente, na mesma velocidade e intensidade. Continuaram assim por algum tempo até que...

- Oi meninos! – gritou Sakura abrindo a porta de vez.**(Orochi: Okay, nem ficando durante anos na terapia vão ajudá-la a esquecer essa cena bisonha.) (Itachi: Oh Deus, extrema pena dela.)**

- Oi Sakura – falou Naruto ainda de boca cheia. **(Orochi: Boca cheia. QUE NOJO!) (Itachi: *Imaginando a cena: Ele engolindo e se engasgando com o susto.* AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!)**

- Eu sugiro que você saia agora – falou Sasuke calmamente. **(Orochi: Corra. Corra até nem mais sentir suas pernas, Sakura.) (Itachi: Suicídio é a solução numa situação dessas.)**

- Mas eu não posso nem me juntar a vocês, por favor, Sasuke-kun eu vou ser uma boa menina pra vocês dois... (_tristonha) _**(Orochi: RETARDADA! RETARDADA ATÉ QUE SE PROVE O CONTRÁRIO! Você vê está cena bizarra de sexo selvagem e ainda quer entrar no meio? Você tem problemas! *Surta*) (Itachi se recusa a ripar essa parte e sai gritando palavras desconexas, como "idiota", "psicopata" e "sem noção".**

- Eu disse que não! – gritou Sasuke. Sakura saiu do quarto completamente destruída. **(Orochi: Se eu fosse ela, sairia correndo, chorando, procurando uma gilete para cortar os pulsos e depois me enforcaria com uma calcinha. Sairia de qualquer modo, menos "destruída".)**

- Poxa Sasuke, não precisava ser tão grosso...

- Esquece, onde a gente tava mesmo...? **(Orochi: "Ah, lembrei! Eu tava com seu [Censurado] na boca!")**

- Acho que me lembro... **(Itachi: Eu preferia não lembrar)**

E continuaram ferozmente, numa seqüência interminável de chupões e lambidas. Até que decidiram parar: **(Orochi: Parar, assim do nada? Vai ver que brocharam. *Canta glórias a todos os santos do calendário.*) (Itachi vai acender uma vela.)**

- Minha hora preferida – disse Naruto (_cara de sacana_) **(Orochi: O ponto final suicidou-se. Acho que vou seguir o exemplo.)**

- Minha hora preferida também – disse Sasuke (_cara de felicidade_) **(Orochi: Porque os autores trash sempre colocam carinhas ou emoções entre parênteses para indicar os sentimentos? Não sabem descrevê-los?) (Itachi: Acho que você esta exigindo demais de alguém que não pontua o final das frases, Orochi.)**

Sasuke se postou numa posição confortável a ele na cama (**N/A: **pense o que quiser mimimi), **(Orochi: Que lecaaaal! Vou pegar o kama-sutra e imaginá-los em qualquer posição que me vier à telha!) (Itachi começa a ter idéias e dá um sorriso safado a Orochi.)** e Naruto faz o mesmo ritual dos dedos:

Lubrificou;

Penetrou o dedo maior;

Ofereceu os dedos da outra mão pro moreno chupar;

E foi penetrando devagar os outros dedos.

- O que foi Naruto? Por que parou? Faça seu trabalho direito** usuratonkachi! – **gritou ele.

Mas esperem...** (Orochi: Pra quem esperar? Eu? o.O) **Naruto resolveu explorar aquela entrada perfeita com a língua! **(Itachi: Nooooofa! To bege! Descobriu a América!) **Ele lambia e chegava a penetrar não mais do que 2 centímetros no ânus de Sasuke, e este dava urros **(Orochi: Peraí! Urros? Virou zoofilia agora?)** de gemidos **(Itachi: Peraí, peraí. "Urros de gemidos"?)** numa mistura de prazer e dor que a língua do parceiro poderia lhe proporcionar:

- Ah...Naruto... Enlouquece-me... AHHH** (Orochi: Enlouquece-me? AHUAHUAHUA!) (Itachi: Não sei o Naruto, mas eu estou enlouquecido.)**

Agora estava na hora de seu prazer máximo. Naruto preparava pra penetrar Sasuke com seu membro.

- Oi meninos! **(Itachi:**** Déjà vu?)**– invadiu Sakura novamente. **(Orochi: Esta criatura de cabelo rosa realmente tem uma sanidade invejável.) (Itachi: Ou talvez seja uma psicopata voyeur. De qualquer modo, é completamente LOUCA.)**

- Aahhh Sakura! O que você ta fazendo aqui? – gritaram os dois.

- É que eu pensei que vocês estivessem com fome daí eu vim trazer um pouco de ramen e... **(Orochi: Pel'amordeDeus, cara! Estão fazendo sexo! Nunca sentirão fome!) (Itachi: No máximo do que vão precisar é de camisinhas!)**

- Não estamos com fome! – gritou Sasuke com uma frustração intensa.

- Tá legal... Eu já entendi. Tchau**. (Itachi: "Tchau, mocréia dos infernos. - Respondeu Sasuke com desdém.")**

- Hunf! Quem ela pensa que é pra atrapalhar um momento desses?Tranque a porta! – ordenou impaciente ao loiro.

Naruto se levantou, pegou a chave e trancou a porta: **(Orochi: Aff, brochei.)**

- Pronto, ela não vai mais incomodar a gente – Naruto pra quebrar o clima da situação frustrante que acabara de acontecer, começou a se masturbar na frente de Sasuke: **(Itachi: Depois de tudo, o clima não acabou? E o Oscar por maiores ninfomaníacos vai para... - -') (Orochi: É o fogo nas coisinhas. Eles tão que nem se agüentam.)**

- Hmm desse jeito você vai acabar cansado, não perca seu tempo – Sasuke retornou à posição que estava. **(Orochi: Que posição? A da página 57 que eu achei no kama-sutra?)**

Naruto finalmente o penetrou (**N/A:** morra Sakura muahaha). **(Orochi: Depois de** **duas interrupções bizarras os dois ainda continuaram? Eu hein...) **Começou com as estocadas leves de e precisas, que iam até o mais profundo lugar que Sasuke poderia ter ali. **(Orochi: Tipo... Até o esôfago?) (Itachi vomita.) **Depois aumentou a velocidade, mas resolveu trocar de posição.

- Cavalgue-me.

- Você quer olhar nos meus olhos?

- Por que não? **(Orochi: "Sei lá. Você me dá nojo.")**

E trocaram de posição. Sasuke começou com movimentos bem intensos, Naruto, com as mãos na cintura do moreno, ajudava-o em seus movimentos, enquanto olhava fixamente a expressão de prazer que aparecia cada vez mais no rosto de Sasuke.

- Mais rápido...Sasuke.

- Ahh... Não consigo... Só de pensar naquela vadia de cabelo rosa, me dá náuseas. **(Itachi: Eu sinceramente não sei o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra, mas vamos continuar, né?) **

Naruto segurou firme o moreno fazendo-o parar:

- Não pense nela!Você está transando **comigo** e não com ela! Portanto concentre-se apenas em mim. – vociferou Naruto com uma raiva perceptível de Sakura. Sasuke voltou em seus movimentos. **(Orochi: Aff, brochei. [2])**

O loiro já estava quase em seu clímax, sentindo cada região da parte de dentro de Sasuke até que explodiu **(Orochi: Hã? Explodiu? Essa foi a pior nomenclatura que eu já vi para um orgasmo. Falando sério.) (Itachi imagina pedaços de órgãos humanos voando pelos ares.) **dentro dele. O calor foi tanto nesse instante que parou os movimentos, mas Sasuke se recusava, ele sempre quer mais, **(Itachi: Resumindo: Ainda não chegou "lá".) **e continuou até que chegou no seu ponto. Seu sêmen foi esparramado **(Itachi: LOL! Lembrei-me da porra infinita das fanfic da ANBUnda! AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!) (Orochi: Eles são muito divos pra estarem numa fanfic como essa.) **em cima do abdômen perfeito e bronzeado do loiro, ele deixou que Naruto saísse de dentro dele, lambeu um pouco do sêmen que tinha ali e deu um beijo no loiro:

- Que idéia é essa agora Sasuke?Se não fossemos casados, isso seria estranho. **(Orochi: TUDO nessa fic é estranho. TUDO.) (Itachi: TUDO nessa fic é estranho. TUDO.[2])**

- Dobe, casamento é só um estado!Só isso. Desencana, é uma vida a dois, não use essa palavra pra justificar coisas que podem acontecer de maneira corriqueira. **(Orochi: Resumindo [2]: Não ache estranho se um dia durante um orgasmo ele começar a lamber seu corpo todo que nem um cachorro.)**

- Certo... (_faz uma cara de quem entendeu_)

- Me dá um beijo aqui vai. – e o loiro respondeu atenciosamente ao pedido do moreno.

Dia seguinte...

- Olá Meninos! **(Itachi: DESISTA, MULHER! ELES TÊM ALERGIA A VAGINAS! *surtado.*)**

- Nããão!

**N/A: **Rafa, cobrando o sexo nessa história!** (Orochi: Pedrada nele/a!) **Eu tentei ser engraçado mimimimi, **(Orochi: Tentou, nem de longe conseguiu e espero que morra tentando!) **espero que tenham gostado! **(Itachi: AHUAHUAHUA. Ai, que peeeena.)**

SasUKE: Eu quero ser seme!

Naruto: Você combina mais de uke ~.~

SasUKE: Mentira . Eu QUERO ser seme!** (Orochi: E eu quero fazer uma cirurgia pra mudar de sexo, perder 10 quilos e ter a boca da Angelina Jolie, mas ninguém tem o que quer não é?) (Itachi: Eu quero ser rico. Só. Maaaas, novamente, ninguém tem o quer quer.)**

Mindless: Querer não é poder, não quando **EU **sou o autor dessa história -beijinhos.

SasUKE: *chora em depressão* **(Orochi: Depois dessa sessão de tortura insana quem ta em depressão sou eu.)**

**(Orochi vai mandar um barquinho pra Yemanjá, pedindo-lhe forças para continuar a ripar esse treco. Itachi vai fazer pilates e yoga, tentando ficar são mentalmente para continuar no próximo capítulo.) (Itachi: Espero que Yemanjá afogue o Jyan em uma poça d'água!)**

**(AVISO: Orochi foi visto pela última vez em seu quarto do QG, treinando com suas facas de estimação. Itachi foi jogar God of war para descontar suas frustrações em ruthless kills. The Ripper's está fornecendo medicamentos aos seus ripadores, além de psiquiatras de plantão.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fundo do poço.**

**Riparam este capítulo: Orochi e Near.**

Fechadura

Tinha acabado o meu exaustivo dia de missões. **(Orochi: Até agora eu não vi NENHUMA missão. Só vi várias sessões de sexo bizarro.) (Near: Né? Sem sague, tripas... *Sádico*.) **Estava pronto pra voltar pra casa, pronto pra voltar pro meu Sasuke, o marido mais perfeito que eu poderia ter pedido aos céus: bonito, inteligente, atencioso, carinhoso, **(Orochi: Além de sociopata, anti-social e ninfomaníaco?) (Near: Mimado, indiferente, psicopata...) **enfim não teria adjetivos suficientes para descrevê-lo como o via. **(Orochi: Jyan, o que você espera que os leitores sintam lendo essa sessão de elogios? Inveja? Se era, desculpa, não funcionou.) **Apenas não consegui esquecer seu rosto de anjo, enquanto cumpria aquele trabalho fácil de eliminar assassinos nos arredores de Konoha, **(Near: Claro. Lembrava-se do marido enquanto esfaqueava um infeliz qualquer. Muito romântico.)** e também lembrava de nossa última noite, que foi bastante excitante. **(Orochi: Claro que foi excitante**. **Minto. Isso não excita nem macacos em período de reprodução.) **Se fosse por mim passaria a maior parte do tempo beijando Sasuke, **(Orochi: Ah, pelamordeDeus! Eu não tenho saco pra ouvir esse clichê barato!*Estressado*) (Near: Ah, vai tomar no cu. Eu não mereço um Mary Sue filha da puta desses.) **ficaria horas abraçado com ele, como se fossemos um só,** (Orochi: A-Há! Não tinha falado isso no 1° capítulo?) ****(Near: Mãe Diná ataca novamente.) **apenas para esquecer esse cotidiano estressante e chato que é a vida de ninja. Eu era bobo **(Orochi: Continua sendo, querido. Continua sendo.)** **(Near: É, e agora virou um espertalhão com QI de 200, não é?) **e não sabia, quando eu tinha só 12 anos que só pensava em ser ninja, e me tornar um Hokage, sem grande compromisso. **(Orochi: Claro. Ser Hokage é nadinha. É SÓ ser o ninja mais forte, foda, e que todo mundo paga pau na sua vila. Nadinha.) (Near: Virei tudo isso ontem enquanto tomava café.) **Hoje, minha vida é completamente estressante, só não é monótona por causa do meu Sasuke. **(Near: "Afinal, nós transamos em qualquer lugar pra espantar o tédio: Em casa, na rua, num matinho...") **Eu apenas não acredito que isso está acontecendo comigo, Sasuke é com quem eu sempre quis estar, desde que o vi pela primeira vez, e hoje sempre quando chego em casa lá está ele me esperando, **(Orochi: Provavelmente nu, usando só orelhinhas de neko, balançando o rabinho e com uma voz fofis dizendo: -Vamos brincar, Naru-chan?) (Near: Sasuke deve atender a porta já de ré a Naruto.) (Orochi tenta imaginar a cena e ri até faltar o ar.) **comendo chocolates como ele faz nas tardes sem missão (é incrível como a vovó gosta de deixar ele sem fazer nada). **(Orochi: Meu Deus, que chato. *Lixando as unhas*) **

*FLASHBACK* **(Near: Flashback. O TERROR dos trashs.) (Orochi: Incrível como os autores trashs só inventam de colocar as fornicações todas nos flashbacks.)**

- Oi meninos!

- Não! – gritou Sasuke.

- Estão com fome? – perguntou ela com aquele ar jovial que apenas deixava Sasuke furioso e com uma louca vontade de por as mãos no pescoço daquela pessoa irritante. **(Orochi: Agarre-a pelo pescoço, mate-a, e se puder, pendure a cabeça dela na praça pra servir de exemplo para quem quiser teu homem, Sasuke.) (Near oferece um machado a Sasuke.)**

- Não! – respondeu Sasuke sobressaltado.

- Te...te...Teme, fale por você. – Eu falei despertando de meu plácido sono. – Sakura-chan, uma tigela de ramen, por favor. **(Orochi: Por que cargas d'água Sakura está aí? Pra ser babá de dois marmanjos? Besta.) (Near: E para participar de um ménage à trois bizarrão. *Vomita bílis.*)**

- Claro Naruto! Eu vou fazer agora mesmo. – saiu ela do quarto ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- Viu Sasuke?É assim que se resolvem as coisas! – eu disse fazendo uma pose de nice guy. **(Orochi: Agora Naruto virou escritor de livros de auto-ajuda. ALGUÉM ME INTERNE, POR FAVOR! NADA AQUI FAZ SENTIDO!) (Near sai correndo procurar os remédios de Orochimaru contra delírios.)**

- Hunf!

- Mas deixando isso de lado... – olhei pros olhos de Sasuke e sorri, sem falar, pedindo um beijo. **(Near: Comofaser?) **Ele já conhecia meu sorriso, decifrava meu olhar.

- Eu te amo... – e me beijou intensamente, do jeito que eu havia pedido. **(Orochi: Eu não sei se meu remédio já fez efeito, mas eu não li nenhum pedido.) **

- Eu também te amo... Ainda bem que hoje é o último dia da Sakura-chan aqui.** (Orochi: Como se um assunto tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o outro. Típica conversa de bêbado.) (Near: Agora me diz, em QUE MUNDO, por Deus, Sasuke diria: "Eu também te amo?" Odeio OOC. Odeio. ODEIO.)**

- É... – disse ele com uma expressão de satisfação.

- Vamos descer! – eu o puxei da cama e ele caiu de bunda no chão. **(Orochi: *Tenta imaginar a cena e tem espasmos de tanto rir.* )**

- Dobe... Agora vai! Faz uma massagem **(Orochi: Eu posso fazer! *Pega seu martelo de bater bife*) (Near: Idem. *Ergue um vibrador.*)** – pediu ele com uma voz um tanto maliciosa.

- Claro meu amor – e comecei a massageá-lo de forma leve.

- Naruto!Seu ramen está pronto, pode vir! **(Near: "- Gritou a escrava da casa, Sakura, que era constantemente abusada verbal e fisicamente pelo casal de pervertidos.")**

- Vamos lá – eu o ajudei a levantar mas **(Near: Vírgula, cadê você, eu vim aqui só pra te ver!) **não via nenhum sinal de dor no rosto dele. A verdade é que meu Sasu-chan é um ator de primeira. **(Orochi: Será que eu preciso dizer pra ele que o Sasuke só tava arranjando uma desculpa pra fazer sexo sem parecer um viciado?)**

Descemos as escadas devagar, de mãos dadas como de costume. **(Orochi: Pô, nem pra descer a merda da escada eles se desgrudam! Daqui a pouco terão um filho e serão felizes para sempre *O rosto de Orochi se retorce em desgosto.*) (Near: Menos nós, que ficaremos fazendo terapia pra sempre. *Liga para o Dr. Júlio Salgueiro, psiquiatra de plantão.*) **Fomos pra cozinha, nos sentamos à mesa e eu comecei a comer. **(Near: Comer o que? É, porque em uma fanfic como essa nós temos que ser bem específicos.) **

- Sasuke-kun, não vai querer nada?

- Não... Sakura. Amanheci sem fome – ele lançava um olhar mortal pra ela. Acho que foi por que ela nos atrapalhou na nossa última transa. **(Orochi: Jura? E eu pensando que ele tinha inveja do cabelo da Sakura...) (Near: Aquela cor rosa-cu do cabelo da Sakura ia ficar DI-VI-NO no Sasuke!)**

- Muito bem então. As ordens de Tsunade-sama, foram de deixar a casa ao meio-dia, mas como não há nenhum serviço a fazer e **(Near: "Como vocês acabaram de brochar, eu vou embora.") **já são 10 horas, eu vou me retirar. – Sasuke quase caiu da cadeira de felicidade, **(Near: Autores trash tentando fazer humor. #Fail.) (Orochi: Eu não riria nem por educação agora. Sério.) **levantou-se para despachar a Sakura num pulo.

- Sim, muito obrigado Sakura, foi um prazer ter você **(Near: Ai. Pensei merda.) (Orochi: TENSO.) **por aqui esses dias espero que não volte! – disse ele apressadamente para que ela não entendesse **(Orochi: Até um jegue entenderia essa "mensagem subliminar".) **e empurrando-a para a porta.

- T...Tchau...

- Tchau! – acenou ele com uma expressão de felicidade jamais vista antes.

- Enfim... Sós! – **(Near: Ele fala como se o fato da Sakura estar aí os impedisse de transar.) **eu olhei pra ele com uma cara sacana, mas acho que ele não entendeu o recado, o orgulho não deixou que a Sakura-chan preparasse um café da manhã pra ele.

- Eu vou comer... – disse ele ignorando o meu pedido sem palavras. **(Orochi: Caralhos, as pessoas daqui são taradas. 10 horas da manhã e os "países baixos" já estão acesos, senhor Jesus!) (Near: Peraí. Pedidos sem palavras?)**

- Ta bem então. – me virei e voltei a comer o delicioso ramen da Sakura-chan.**Near: Ai. Pensei merda. [2]) (Orochi começa a ficar preocupado.)**

Terminamos a nossa comida, o Sasuke sempre com seus carinhos e afagos, eu adorava quando ele fazia isso, acariciava meu corpo, me sentia muito satisfeito com a minha vida de casado. Até que um dia:

- Naruto! Missão Rank-B pra você! **(Orochi: Ah! Um pouquinho de trabalho nessa fic!)**

- Claro vovó Tsunade, eu vou assim que for possível, só me deixe despedir do Sasuke e dizer os afazeres da casa, senão ele fica perdido – eu disse com o ar e **(Orochi: Mas hein? Com o ar? TENSO.) (Near: Drogas alucinógenas. Daqui a pouco vai conhecer um elefantinho cor de rosa voador que ele vai batizar de Alejandro e vai cantar: ALE-ALEJANDRO, ALE-ALEJANDRO!) **um pouco frustrado de sempre. **(Orochi: De escritor de auto-ajuda a dona de casa. Someone kill me, please.)**

- E mais uma coisa Naruto, o Kiba vai com você. – ela o apontou sentado num canto da sala.** (Orochi: E o desatento do autor nem nos falou que esse gostoso estava lá... ME PRENSA NA PAREDE E ME CHAMA DE LARGATIXA, KIBA!) (Near: Hum... Quando personagens acompanham outros em missões em fics trash, é sexo na certa.) (Orochi: Ótimo, então eu já ganhei a aposta que fiz com o Itachi no 1° capítulo.) (Near: E o Sasuke vai ganhar chifres. \o/)**

- O Kiba? – eu disse alterando um pouco a voz – Mas por que?** (Near: Por quê, por quê? Por quê o Jyan não utiliza o acento circunflexo?) **Eu posso dar conta dessa missão sozinho! **(Near: Porque você ****precisa**** de alguém para transar durante esse tempo, querido.)**

- O rendimento dele tem caído bastante nos últimos meses por motivos não citados pelo mesmo, **(Orochi: Tentativa fracassada de falar bonito.)** então ele vai com você e nada de discussão! **(Near: Creio que ele tem feito muito sexo com o Shino durante as missões pro rendimento dele ter caído tanto.)**

- Obrigado Tsunade-sama pela oportunidade de mostrar o ninja que sou – falou Kiba um pouco intimidado. **(Orochi: Okay Kiba, o que de tão horrível você fez nas missões passadas? Seja o que for, faça comigo.) (Near: E comigo ;] *Near começa a cantar "3", de Britney Spears.*)**

- Kiba, essa é a última vez que eu vou fazer isso. Se você não conseguir, sua vida de ninja acaba, e ela depende do Naruto! **(Orochi: Lá se foi mais um ninja de Konoha. Porque eu tenho certeza que eles farão sexo durante a missão inteira.)**

- De mim? – eu gritei sem entender.

- É de você. – ela retrucou. – Você vai fazer os relatórios de desenvolvimento dele nessa simples missão de reconhecimento de território.

- Certo. – eu falei.

- Então se está entendido, se apressem!

Partimos. Nnossa **(Orochi: O que, por Deus, seria Nnossa?) **viajem foi longa, tomou uma parte do dia, até as fronteiras com o País do Fogo. Chegamos à noite, exaustos, **(Orochi: No cio e capazes de copularem com uma árvore para aliviarem a tensão.) (Near: Estão subindo nas paredes gritando o nome um do outro.) **com fome. Eu só conseguia pensar o Sasuke, **(Orochi: Alguém traduz o que esta criatura fala, por deus!) **e ver as trapalhadas que ele provavelmente estaria fazendo em casa. **(Orochi: Aposto que deve estar pondo fogo nas cortinas ou transando com algum/a amante.) (Near: Deve estar dando pra Deus e o mundo ou foi pegar aquela tábua de cabelo rosa.) **Armamos nosso acampamento ali mesmo, já que era uma missão de reconhecimento, seria melhor esperar amanhecer, pra documentarmos tudo, aí que veio a minha surpresa:

- Naruto, você está pronto pra fazer isso? **(Near: "Claro, beu abor, estou sempre pronto.")**

- Como assim pronto, é claro que eu estou pronto. – falei olhando pra ele como se achasse um absurdo, uma pergunta totalmente sem sentido. **(Orochi: Eu, pelo ao menos não vi NENHUM sentido nessa frase do nada.)(Near: Ah, eu vi. )** – E além do mais essa é só uma missão de reconhec... – ele se aproximou de mim de uma maneira um tanto sugestiva. – Por que você está tão perto de mim? **(Orochi: "To sentindo seu cheiro. Você ta no cio?") (Near: "É aquele perfume do Paco Rabanne? Ai, me empresta, amega?") **– falei meio assustado.

- Naruto-kun... Eu quero que me beije. **(Orochi: Meneena, que fogo nas coisinhas! Nem deu tempo para as "preliminares".) (Near: Estão no meio do mato, dentro de uma cabana e durante uma missão de reconhecimento. Preliminares são dispensáveis, creio eu.)**

- Não! – eu disse quase que automaticamente. – Você sabe que meu casamento com o Sasuke é coisa muito séria. **(Near: Naruto, papai do céu não gosta de mentiras.)**

- E quem se importa com casamento? **(Orochi: NINGUÉM se importa, querido. Só o Vaticano.)(Near: Nobody cares. NOBODY CARES!)** – falou ele como se zombasse. – O que importa é que estamos aqui e agora, e nada pode nos impedir, nem Sasuke nem Tsunade-sama, nem ninguém! **(Near: Eu posso. *Pega uma faca, num momento de loucura.*) (Orochi tenta acalmar Near.)**

- Mas Kiba, eu amo muito o Sasu... – tarde demais, ele já tinha de inclinado e seus lábios tocaram os meus. Nos beijamos **(Near: Beijamo-nos, beijamo-nos! Assim ó. *Near pega Orochi e demonstra.*)**de um modo tão intenso mas ao mesmo tempo tão repulsivo e cheio de culpa que minha vontade era de parar por causa do Sasuke **(Orochi: Menthcéééra!) **que não saia da minha cabeça, **(Orochi: Daqui a 3 minutos estarás gemendo loucamente o nome do Kiba e nem lembrarás mais quem é Sasuke *Momento profecia de Orochi*)**mas o Kiba me apertava cada vez mais contra ele.

- Naruto... transe comigo... **(Orochi: Pega e estupra, Kiba!)**

- Não Kiba! Isso já foi longe demais! – eu gritei com ele.

- Eu já disse, que aqui não importa Sasuke. – e me pegou novamente em outro beijo mais forte e apaixonado do que o primeiro. Começou a me despir tão levemente que eu não pude sentir as suas deliciosas mãos. **(Orochi: Se não pode sentir como sabe que elas são deliciosas? Ai, que sacripantas.) (Near: As pessoas daqui tem habilidades incríveis! Tem um que pede sem palavras e agora um que sente sem alguém lhe tocar! Será que estamos ripando uma fanfic de X-man e eu não estou sabendo?)**NINGUÉM iria saber do que aconteceu entre nós, então resolvi me entregar ao momento, e deitei na terra, **(Orochi: Credo, no meio da terra cheia de insetos? Tomara que eles entrem em lugares que não devem. xD)** **(Near: Então montaram as porras das cabanas pra quê?) **trazendo ele pra cima de me corpo pra me entregar a outro de seus deliciosos beijos. Mesmo que eu estivesse aqui com o Kiba, nesse momento tão íntimo entre nós, nada me faria esquecer o Sasuke. **(Orochi: Nem um orgasmo i-n-e-s-q-u-e-c-í-v-e-l** **do Kiba?) (Near: Se não quer transar, chute-o daí e dê pra quem está realmente interessado!) **Eu já estava praticamente despido, tirei a camiseta dele, e depois sua bermuda. Ele começou a me mordiscar o pescoço e lamber meu corpo de um jeito que me dava muito prazer. **(Orochi: Dor não seria, querido ;])** E lambia meu abdômen numa mistura de fogo e amor, que eu não saberia explicar. Ele se virou coma intenção **(Orochi: Coma intenção? Até a pobre da intenção estão comendo.) (Near: Pena dela.)** daquela posição que eu e o Sasuke adorávamos fazer: 69. Abaixou minha cueca e abocanhou meu membro, agora eu gemia de prazer, fiz o mesmo com ele, e acho que ele estava muito satisfeito com a nossa brincadeira. **(Orochi: *Dormindo, sentado em uma das cadeiras do QG.*) (Near ronca.)**

- Kiba, eu sou seu agora, faça o que quiser de mim. **(Orochi: Quando eu digo que lemom trash é tudo igual ninguém acredita. ¬ ¬') (Near: Tudo a mesma merda. Só muda o autor.)**

- Sim, Naru-chan. – Ele me chamou de Naru-chan igual ao Sasuke, ele não queria, mas cada vez mais me fazia sentir como se estivesse transando com o meu Sasu-chan e não com ele. Pegou-me no braço e fomos pra tenda, me colocou com as pernas pra cima e fez a mesma coisa que eu faço com o Sasuke: **(Orochi: Graças ao pai! NARUTO VIROU UKE!) (Near: Oh, obrigado, Senhor. Já estou até menos deprimido.) **lubrificou meu ânus, e penetrou um dedo, fazendo estocadas leves e precisas, eu nunca havia sentido nada igual na minha vida,**(Orochi: Hein, eu perdi uma fic inteira? ****Como assim**** nunca sentiu?) (Near: Reconstrução do hímem!) **gemia de prazer só com um dedo, depois ele foi acrescentando mais dedos, eu percebia o cuidado que ele tinha comigo,**(Orochi: Pra quê cuidado? PRA QUÊ?)(Near: Há, tadinho... Kiba está pensando que Naruto casou virgem. AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!) **enquanto fazia isso, com a outra mão que acariciava passando os dedos de leve na minha barriga, perto do meu selo, me fazendo arrepiar e beijava meu pescoç **(Orochi:O que será um "pescoç"?) (Near: Não sei, mas também perdi o interesse em saber.) **tirou seus dedos e agora eu sentia uma dor gostosa. **(Orochi: Vou esfaquear teu pâncreas para você ver se a dor é gostosa também.) **Ele me penetrou com seu membro e eu fui à loucura, adorava aquela sensação de dor misturada com prazer.**(Near: Nossa! Ainda dói?)** E continuava com estocadas gostosas, e rápidas.

- Naru-chan, eu estou te machucando?

- Oh... não Kiba, continue... ah! – eu gemia em meus pensamentos** (Orochi: Gemer pelos pensamentos. E eu pensando que não teria coisa pior que "emanar" pulsações pelo pênis.)** **(Near: E ter pernas babantes.) **e meu corpo pedia por mais. Ele continuava a me penetrar do jeito que eu queira, e continuava de forma tão amável, talvez eu nunca viria a sentir esse **(Orochi: Viria. Viria meu cu. VIESSE, VIESSE!) **prazer delicioso novamente. Ele continuou e com o tempo, eu cheguei no meu ponto e derramei sêmen por cima do meu corpo e um pouco bateu nele, **(Near: Ai Jesus, imaginei espermatozóides boxeadores. Tenho que me tratar.) (Orochi: Também acho.)** eu já estava louco de prazer, e Kiba continuava, ele me satisfez como o Sasuke, ou até melhor do que ele.**(Orochi: Opa! Melhor que que o Sasuke? Pegaeu, Kiba!)** **(Near começa a se abanar.)**Então ele explodiu dentro de mim (**N/A: **BOOM!Não resisti – sorry), **(Orochi: Caralho, que merda! A pessoa Faz merda e não conserta porque "não resistiu". Vai tomar no toba, meu!) (Near: De novo, carne humana voando! AAAAAHHHHH! *Near sai correndo.*)**e eu senti todo o meu corpo tremer de prazer, adorava aquela sensação. O Kiba saiu de dentro de mim, e deitou-se por cima do meu corpo, exausto:

- Naru-chan... Eu te satisfiz? **(Orochi: Nãããããão. Ele teve um orgasmo porque tava começando a ficar entediado.)**

- Oh... Sim Kiba... Eu... Te adoro. – ho-oh **(Near: Papai Noel marcando presença aqui. Só pode.) **sinto que não era isso que ele gostaria de ouvir. Ele olhou pra mim com uma cara um pouco decepcionada. – Kiba, o que foi? Foi ótimo pra mim... **(Orochi: Foi bom pra você, meu precioso?)**

- Nada Naru-chan, vamos dormir. – E me deu um último beijo.

No dia seguinte, levantamos bem cedo para acabar logo com o nosso objetivo, eu fiz o meu relatório sobre o desenvolvimento do Kiba, que provavelmente faria ele voltar a sua vida normal de ninja.**(Orochi: Mentiu para a Tsunade. Por se fosse eu, também não colocaria que transei com meu parceiro em vez de fazer a missão.) (Near: "Antes de executarmos a missão, transamos como loucos numa barraca, mas fora isso ocorreu tudo bem.")**

- Naruto, eu gostaria muito que você tivesse dito que me ama ontem à noite. – eu olhei pra ele com uma cara de reprovação. **(Near: Amor, que amor porra nenhuma! Pega nois aqui!)**

- Kiba... Eu não poderia dizer isso, por que realmente iria ferir você,**(Near: E achou que seria melhor transar e depois falar uma coisa dessas, né, champz?)** dizer uma coisa tão séria assim, mas o que eu sinto por você não é amor. Desculpe-me, mas meu amor é pelo Sasuke, e não poderia me doar **(Orochi: Doar não. Dar, você já deu para toda Konoha e mais além.)** assim por completo a outra pessoa.

- Entendo... – ele olhou pra mim um pouco decepcionado, mas eu não poderia mentir pra ele

,+.-num momento assim. **(Orochi: De onde surgiu esse sinal de adição, assim, do nada?) (Near: Oh, um hieróglifo!)**– Bem, vamos terminar logo com isso, pra voltarmos pra casa.

- Sim! – e continuei meu relatório sobre o trabalho realizado.

*FIM DO FLASHBACK* **(Near: Nem me lembrava mais que essa desgraça toda era um Flashback.) (Orochi: Dois, então.)**

- Boa noite Sasuke... – eu olhei pra ele como sempre fazia, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no que acontecera, **(Near: Futuro mais que-perfeito não é necessário aqui. Aposto que só colocou porque "achou a frase mais bonita assim.") (Orochi: Aconteceu! Aconteceu, caralho!) **pensava nele e no que aconteceu entre mim e o Kiba, e não conseguia esquecer aquela noite.

- Boa noite... Naru-chan. – ele me beijou de uma forma muito apaixonada. – Então vamos entrar pra comer um pouco. **(Orochi: Não seria: "Entrar para nos comermos um pouco?" *Trocadinho infame marca presença.*)**

- Claro... – desviei meus olhos dele **(Near: Que informação importante! Sinto-me até mais culto.) **e entrei em casa. Ele foi pra cozinha preparar o nosso jantar e **(Orochi: Eu simplesmente não consigo entender qual o seme, qual o uke disso daqui. Dane-se.)** eu fui tomar um bom banho quente, pra descansar um pouco. Acabei meu banho, coloquei uma roupa **(Near: Não, desceu nu.) (Orochi: Sei lá, do jeito que as o povo daí é despudorado...) **e desci pra cozinha pra jantar ao lado dele. Quando cheguei, ele ainda estava terminando de preparar a comida. **(Orochi: Só a rotina de um casal de idiotas. Morrerei de tédio.) **Sentei-me, e alguns instantes depois ele terminou. Serviu-se e me serviu também, e sentou do meu lado, bem perto de mim. Eu me afastei um pouco dele, acho que ele notou e ficou um pouco chateado. Acabamos a nossa comida.

- Você vai subir comigo?

- Não... Sasuke. Eu vou lá fora por uns momentos, ver o céu. **(Near: Ai, ai... *Lixando as unhas.*)**

- Então eu te acomp...

- Não! – gritei. Eu quero ficar sozinho. **(Orochi: Nossa, que beeba agressiva! Magoou o pobre coitado do Sasuke.) **

- Tudo bem... Naruto. Eu vou subir então. – ele se virou e subiu.

Eu fui pra parte de fora, me deitei na terra, e fiquei olhando as estrelas naquela noite escura **(Near: A noite estava escura? Nossa! Geralmente ela é cor de purpurina rosa...) **e sombria. Apenas não acreditava que tinha traído o meu grande amor, que tinha me deixado levar pelo Kiba. **(Orochi: Ah, qualé! Para de agir que nem uma santa do pau oco para depois dar chifres pro Sasuke! *surta*) (Near: A galhada do Sasuke já deve estar incomodando a lua, mermão!) **Eu apenas fiquei ali, deitado, observando as estrelas, pra ver se elas poderiam levar de mim esse sentimento de culpa. **(Orochi: Desiste. Não é só por você ta com remorso que as estrelas vão fazer milagres.) **Me levantei **(Near: Levantei-me! LEVANTEI-ME! Pô, tem coisas que o Word corrige!) **e subi pro quarto, Sasuke ainda estava acordado, lendo um livro. Me aproximei dele e falei:

- Sasuke... Você promete que jamais se separaria de mim, por qualquer coisa que acontecer, seja ela qual for, promete? **(Near: "Até se o Kiba tiver me comido no matinho? Vai, promete!")**

- Oh... Naruto... Por que está dizendo isso?

- Sasuke... Por favor, me prometa isso. **(Orochi: Pel'amor! Que clichê!)**

- Sim Naruto, eu te prometo, mas por que? – desse **(Near: Desça da beira dessa janela, acento circunflexo, isso, bem devagar...) **momento em diante eu não falei mais nada, me abracei com ele, e ficamos nos beijando, por muito tempo eu não havia sentido aquela sensação ruim, mas agora já não existe mais. Tudo por causa do amor que nós sentimos um pelo outro. **(Orochi: Que merda, hein? Acho que o autor devia estar assistindo Crepúsculo, chorando e se entupindo de chocolate quando fez isso.)**

- Sasuke... Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo Naruto. – e nos abraçamos de uma forma interminável. – Nada vai me tirar você de mim, e eu nunca vou estar longe de você. **(Entediado, Near vai fazer uma pequena visita a Itachi. Volta com a camiseta aberta e o cabelo desarrumado.)**

- Obrigado... Sasuke.

Dia seguinte:

- Bom dia! – disse Sasuke muito empolgado. **(Near: Como assim? Ele acorda dando bom dia antes mesmo de ver se tem alguém? Que tipo de retardado faz uma coisa dessas?) **Mas Naruto não estava lá. **(Orochi: Foi procurar o Kiba.) (Near: E o Sasuke ficou na merda. AHUAHUAHUA!) **Ele havia deixado um bilhete com os seguintes versos:

_Você felizmente me deu tudo que tinha e mais,  
marcou minha felicidade,  
Quando você me fez feliz e isso também de fazia feliz, _**(Orochi: Okay. O que diabos significa "de fazia feliz"?)**  
_Mas agora eu sinto sua irritação,  
Eu nunca queria que o amor virasse uma louca aventura, não  
E quem tinha tempo pra lágrimas?  
Nunca pensei que sentaria e choraria pelo seu amor,  
até agora._

**(Near: Sentar e chorar?) (Orochi: Isso me soa como coisa de biba passiva.) (Near desmaiou de tanto rir.)**

Aquela realmente era a caligrafia dele, mas o que ele iria fazer? **(Near: Suicidar-se, espero eu.) **Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, **(Orochi: Senta e chora como no poeminha tosco ali. AHUAHUAHUA!) **achava que seu homem teria sumido pra sempre sem dar nenhuma notícia, e não sabia nem ao menos o motivo. **(Near: Se matou, transou com outro e ficou com remorso. Não necessariamente nessa ordem.)**

- Bom dia Sasuke! – Sasuke levou o maior susto quando o loiro invadiu o quarto.

- Ah Naruto! – gritou ele com raiva. – O que significa esse bilhete aqui? **(Orochi: Finalmente uma fala útil!)**

- Ah isso. – disse ele pegando no papel. – São versos que eu escrevi pra não lembrar do **(Orochi: Lá vou eu, ter que ensinar colocação pronominal...) ( Near: Há duas alternativas: "Se lembrar de" ou "lembrar o". Pronto. Simples, rápido e prático.) **que acontece hoje em dia. De tantas mortes, tragédias, eu criei isso pra me esquecer. **(Near: Uma pergunta útil pra uma resposta inútil. Eu mereço.)** **(Orochi: Nossa. Choquei. Vou pedir a canonização do Naruto, a versão masculina da Madre Teresa de Calcutá.)**

- Mas o que tem a ver amor, com isso tudo? **(Orochi: Ah, o amor tem a ver com muitas coisas: A paz mundial...)**

- O poder do amor é mais forte que tudo isso Sasuke. – falou enquanto colocava a bandeja em cima da cama. – Agora anda, come um pouco.

- Você quem manda... Naru-chan.

- Sasuke... Eu te amo, nunca me deixe. **(Near chora.) (Orochi idem.)**

- Naruto, eu te amo muito. **(Orochi: Isso é muito meloso para a minha diabetes.)**

**N/A: **YES!Inspirei-me na **Rafa**, pra fazer esse capítulo, acho que ficou bem satisfatório, mas a coisas não estão desandando aqui hein? Eu acho que vou fazer só mais um capítulo, é a preguiça me consome . **(Orochi: Se ela te fizesse evaporar ai sim eu ficaria feliz.) (Near: Acabou? ACABOU! *Se joga no chão do QG, gritando.*)**

Mindless: Naruto vadia loira!  
Naruto: _

Mindless: Eu vou contar tudo pro Sasuke ouviu?

Naruto: O QUEE?Tá louco?

Mindless: Eu vou contar (~lala~)...

Sasuke: O que você tão falando aí?

Mindless: Ah Sasuke, vem aqui que eu tenho uma coisa pra...

Naruto: *voa em cima da boca*

Mindless: Hmmgffg Sas... hmmmmgfff... me... hmggff solta!

Sasuke: *separa* Fale

Mindless: Bem… eu só queria dizer... que os seus coelhinhos são estúpidos!

Naruto: Ufa -_-

Sasuke: O QUEE? Como ousa falar isso dos meus coelhos? *voa em cima*

Naruto: AAAFFF.

**(Orochi: Maqueporraéessa?) (Near: Ah, sim, temos que responder as reviews!)**

**Orochi foi embora e quem responde dessa vez é o Near.**

**Shinigami: **Bem, aqui estamos nós, vivos ainda e conseguimos sobreviver ao 3° capítulo. A base de muito remédio e bebida, mas vivos. Obrigado pela review.

**Fabi- A f de ripagens: **Bem, já temos nosso próprio psiquiatra, mas psiquiatras nunca são demais. E obrigada por incentivar o Orochi a perder 10 quilos e fazer a cirurgia! Depois que ele leu a review ficou até mais feliz, sério! Obrigado pelas reviews.

**Begleiter Skye: **Adoramos sua reviews. No meio dessa loucura toda, você analisou cada frase nossa! Corajoso de sua parte. E eu entendo que não leu o lemom. Creia em mim, eu também não queria ter lido. Obrigado pelas reviews.

**Xxx Sly: **Nunca imaginou uma ripagem NaruSasu? Então recomendo nunca mais ler esse casal do fandom. Eles são muito, MUITO esculachados em trash. Aliás, trash NaruSasu é o que não falta, tanto no Nyah quanto no . E graças a alguma entidade divida que não teve Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto. Porque teria suicídio coletivo aqui no QG. Sério. Obrigado pela review.

**Blum Fox: **Fazer nosso trabalho está ficando cada vez mais fácil, já que gente sem noção fazendo fanfic é o que não falta no ciberespaço. E o Itachi agradece pelo "pessimista, safado e gostosão." Obrigado pela review.

**Phantom Geek: **Alguma coisa me diz que você não entendeu o que é ripagem. Acho melhor visitar nosso perfil. Mesmo assim, obrigado pela review.

**Tema-san:** This is a "ripagem". Believe me. Thanks for the review.

**(Orochi, Near e Itachi vão assistir Maiden Rose. Até agora não se sabe o estado dos três, que se encontram trancados no quarto de Near.)**

**(Novamente, não nos responsabilizamos pelos danos mentais, tanto de seus membros quanto de seus leitores. Orochi e Itachi não foram forçados sob nenhuma circunstância ao trabalho de ripadores.)**


End file.
